365 days of Drarry?
by thankmerlinfordrarry
Summary: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy -So, I'm trying this new form of torture where I write a drarry oneshot everyday ;) I guess we'll see how long I keep up writing these *UNRELATED* stories :) MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT, EACH CHAPTER WILL HAVE WARNINGS
1. New Year, New Relations

**Summary:** In which, Draco is drunk because Harry ignores him

 **Warnings:** none

 **Note: aha, this isn't great…hopefully my writing improves in this year long journey**

January 1st

"Happy New Year!" The words echoed in Draco's head as he stumbled out of the Gryffindor common room.

The eighth years had thrown a party, with permission from Mcgonagall, to celebrate the last New Year together.

For Draco, it had been filled with many drinks and an emptiness.

Since the war, everyday had been filled with an emptiness. He had almost not returned to Hogwarts but after a certain boy who lived spoke on behalf of his family, preventing them from rotting in Azkaban, he decided he should make the best of his freedom. Everything had been going well, he and Harry had actually became somewhat unlikely friends.

This night, however, had been filled with a particular emptiness because he was forced to watch Harry Potter laughing with all his friends and deliberately Not Talking to him.

Draco doesn't know what he did to make the saviour of the wizarding world ignore him like that but it stung and therefore was followed by many, _many_ drinks.

As he drunkenly reflected on his night he attempted to make it back to the Slytherin common room.

...

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry began to get worried. He hadn't seen Draco for a while. After many minutes of debating whether or not to look for the other boy he decided that it was probably wise. He noticed he had been drinking quite a bit.

As he left the common room, ignoring the protests of his friends, he began thinking about Draco. There was no doubt in his mind that the excessive drinking was due to him. He hadn't meant for it to be like this but he knew that if he spent time with the Slytherin while intoxicated he would do something he would regret.

Now, as he reached the Slytherin common room to find it pretty much empty, this didn't seem important. Who cares if he did something, at least then he knew he'd be safe. Even if it ended in being decked and losing him as a friend.

...

Well, fuck. Draco Malfoy was lost. Well not technically lost because he knew where he was, he just couldn't remember how to get to the dungeons from the great hall. He hesitantly walked inside and sat at one of the four tables.

As he was slowly drifting out of consciousness, the giant doors slammed open. Standing in them was a very out of breathe Harry Potter.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"m'lost" Draco slurred in reply.

"You're an idiot." Harry said as he walked over to the other boy and helped him to his feet and out the door.

A few minutes later they approached the Gryffindor dorms and Harry sat Draco down on his bed. He then produced a glass of water and handed it to the very drunk Slytherin.

"What'rewe doin in herre?" Draco muttered, confused.

"It was closer." Replied Harry as he changed out of his robes and into pyjamas. Draco flushed slightly but still had the decency to turn away. "U-um would it be ok with you if you just stayed in here tonight? I can uh sleep on the floor if you'd like. I don't really fancy dragging you down to the dungeons." Harry mumbled, face reddening.

"ok, but you don't have to sleep on the floor." Draco replied somewhat coherently, the effects of alcohol wearing off slightly.

Harry climbed into bed next to Draco and in a manner of minutes both boys were sleeping peacefully.

...

A few hours later, Draco woke up with a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes only to realize he was not in his own bed. The figure next to him stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha-" Draco started but was quickly cut-off.

"I was too tired to bring you to your own room, nothing happened." Harry said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Draco responded almost sadly, drinking a hangover potion Harry had given him. It was then that Harry remembered ignoring him.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night…it's just-" Harry paused, was he really about to confess? "I thought if I was near you while drunk I wouldn't be able to…control myself." Draco's eyes widened at this. "Draco listen, for these past couple months of school I have sort of developed feelings for yo-" he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

The kiss tasted of alcohol and hangover potion, but it was a kiss nonetheless. As the boys parted, in need of air, Draco uttered but two words, "Me too."

And though there were still a lot of questions yet to be asked, both Harry and Draco knew, the year lying ahead of them would be a good one.


	2. Forbidden Forest

**Summary:** Most of the story is written to take place in the first book, how the forbidden forest really went. The end is post Hogwarts.

 **Warnings:** none

 **Note: I have no clue where this came from but here, have some confused Harry as a kid…written in Harry's POV. Maybe a little confusing, sorry.**

January 2nd

"This is all your fault!" Malfoy yelled sitting on a nearby log.

"How in the bloody hell is this my fault? You're the one that got us in trouble in the first place!" I replied.

"Well, they aren't supposed to send us to the Forbidden Forest, it's forbidden for a reason."

"Whatever," I huffed, surveying our surroundings.

We had managed to get lost in the forbidden forest, in the middle of the night. Hagrid had the brilliant idea to split up to look for the unicorn and of course I had to get stuck with Malfoy. He's a bloody coward.

"How do you propose we get out of this Potter? You're the supposed saviour here, save us." Malfoy said in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"You know, maybe if you'd shut up I could actually figure something out!" I yelled exasperatedly. I start walking once again.

"Hey Potter wait up, you can't just leave me out here!" At that I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk, Malfoy eventually catching up and fang right behind.

We continued walking for a bit in silence as I tried to get a sense of where we are, but nothing looks familiar. Soon we came across more unicorn blood. Malfoy had started babbling again about the insanity of this punishment and other stuff similar.

"Shh" I hissed. Malfoy gave me a look. "The blood is getting thicker, it's probably nearby." I explained. I heard a very audible gulp as we continued on the path.

Up ahead I could see a clearing, and in that clearing was something bright white, it was the unicorn and it was dead.

"Look –" I said holding out my arm to stop Malfoy. As I did so he lost his footing and was falling. On impulse I jumped forward and caught him.

He had his eyes shut tight, bracing himself for impact. As I stared at his face for a moment, I felt… _something_. I'm not quite sure what but I didn't like it.

As I thought about what this could mean, Malfoy slowly opened his eyes. His breathe hitched slightly as he realized how close we had become. For a few moments I just stared into those steel grey eyes, time seemed to cease to exist as I noticed Malfoy for the first time.

His eyes, at a first glance seemed a dull grey but up close they spun into a silky silver both delicate and powerful. He had long blonde eyelashes that gave his pointy features a feminine touch. As I stared, I could feel myself getting closer, I could feel his hot breathe on my face.

In an instant a slithering sound had snapped me out of my trance. I quickly helped Malfoy to his feet and we looked ahead. A hooded figure emerged from the bushes stalking towards the unicorn and began to drink its blood. As I stood transfixed, I heard Malfoy let out a terrible scream and run away, Fang following closely behind.

…

Harry woke up with a start. He looked to the figure beside him on the bed and let out a soft chuckle. This caused the other man to slowly wake up. Draco looked at Harry with a questioning look.

Harry softly kissed him before saying, "I was just remembering how much of a coward you were," with a wink. He then quickly sprung out of bed to avoid being hit.

"You prat!" He heard followed by a bit of laughter as Draco chased him downstairs. And as he ran away from his lover laughing, Harry couldn't help but feel happy with how things have changed since then.


	3. Carpe Diem: French Revolution AU

**Summary:** The last moments of Draco's life

 **Warnings:** Angst, character death, French Revolution AU.

 **Note: I'm sorry, *cries* but hey, I wrote something similar to this for a school project and loved how it turned out so here's a Drarry one. This takes place during the French Revolution.**

January 3rd

I have thought about this moment all my life. From the day we are born, death is inevitable. Of all the sleepless nights spent imagining different horrifying scenarios, never once had I imagined that I would perish in this way. This tall frame with an angled blade, glinting in the sunlight, looms over me like the monstrosity it is. In any other scenario I may have considered it stunning.

As I look out at the massive sea of spectators my mind begins to wander. I think about my parents, I have not had a complete conversation with them in a long time and at this I realize I am going to leave this world without saying goodbye. I think about the cruel reality in which businessmen will sell young children guillotine toys. I used to think it was adorable when my cousin would morbidly use this supposed toy to slice the head off his doll but now that I'm faced with the same fate, I cannot help but regret every time I would cheer him on.

I then begin thinking about what caused this whole thing, the revolution. I was all for it until they started executing the people like me, I cannot change who I am and who I love. After this, jumbled thoughts begin to cloud my mind, I did not feed my dog, I never did get to tell the one I love how I feel and I never got to settle down and start a family like I had always hoped.

My demise draws nearer and I shift my gaze to the world around me. All my life I had taken everything for granted but now staring out into the world that is my own, everything becomes clearer. The blue sky a beautiful mixture of blue and cyan become the most serene azure colour I have ever seen, the air seems all the more fresh with every precious breath I am granted and all the people here, to watch the unfortunate event take place, become more than just a disposable life in my eyes. Each person though not significant enough to necessarily make their mark in the world, is a living breathing work of art. It is incredible that such an advanced species is inhabiting such a planet in this universe of ours. I never really thought about life in this way and now that I have, I only have a few minutes to truly appreciate it.

Finally I look at the beautiful soul who inhabits my mind. We became friends so long ago that seeing him here pains my heart in a way that they will never know. I fell in love so fast and so blindly that everyone had insisted it was not genuine, that it was unnatural for a Malfoy to love another man but I always knew it was real. Now I will never get to express this love as it is too late and being a coward, I would keep it to myself. I suppose that is why I am here now, I do not have enough courage to stand up for myself, to say there is nothing wrong. It is my own fault that I am about to die and I must accept that.

A murmur sweeps over the crowd as none other than the man I love pushes through the masses to approach me. He gently strokes my cheek, brushing the tears away.

"I have always loved you, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." He says calmly but I see the pain in his eyes.

"Potter-" I start but he just squeezes my hand gently, tears threatening to pour down his face as he mutters something about not being able to watch when it happens.

As I watch him walk away I sharply inhale as the executioner says something that makes the crowd roar. I take my final breath and smile as the blade draws nearer.


	4. Draco Malfoy and the Bloody Love Letters

**Summary:** In which Draco uncharacteristically writes love letters

 **Warnings:** none?

 **Note: So this is kinda cheating cause I wrote it last month for the drarry secret santa exchange on tumblr but I liked the way it turned out and I feel it doesn't get enough traffic on tumblr so voila!**

January 4th

Draco Malfoy had never been one for sappy romantic gestures, he would normally skip all the tedious pining and just get straight to the snogging. However, Harry Potter never did fit Draco's definition of normal, even less so after the wizarding war when the reason for his slight obsession for the other boy became crystal clear. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in love with the boy who lived.

This story takes place after the beginning of his eighth year being spent avoiding the Gryffindor in hopes of ridding himself of his confusing feelings. He finally decided he needed an outlet for said and proceeded to formulate a plan that he considers very _Hufflepuff_. This is the tale of Draco Malfoy and the Bloody Love Letters.

...

"I cannot believe you are actually going through with this! I mean it's about time but I've never pegged you for someone to write something so-" The girl paused a moment looking for an appropriate word, " _sappy_." Draco sighed, he was expecting this kind of reaction from Pansy, considering she was correct.

"I know, I just need get it out of my system." He groaned.

"Are you going to send it?"

After many hours of wracking his brain, he finally came up with the idea to anonymously write the boy about his feelings, though he never planned to send it.

"Are you kidding Pansy? It's a bloody love letter, of course I'm not going to send it!" He replied, "I'm not about to degrade myself like that just because of some stupid fucking crush."

Pansy smirked, "Well, it's too bad you aren't currently in possession of the so-called 'bloody love letter', it'd be a shame if it somehow accidentally found its way to Potter."

"You wouldn't dare-" Draco started, but with a flick of her wand, the letter was placed in an envelope, sealed and given to an owl.

"Oops, my hand slipped." And with that, the owl was off to deliver the letter and Draco was left scowling.

...

Harry Potter, has been feeling out of sorts lately. Everybody can see it and though no one knows why, there have been many speculations, mainly from his two best friends. Ron has a theory that since Voldemort is gone, he is feeling an emptiness due to the lack of conflict. Harry thinks that Ron's theory is bloody insane, sure his eighth year hasn't been as exciting the years prior but there also isn't a sense of impending doom and frankly he'd take boredom over death any day.

Hermione's theory is slightly more plausible, and even has some truth to it. She believes that he is upset because Draco's been ignoring him and she has the crazy idea that he is in love with him. Harry WILL admit that his mood is due to Malfoy ignoring him, but he is definitely not in love with him. He just finds his behaviour a little off putting. The last time Malfoy ceased his taunting, it did not end well for either of them.

"Harry, you haven't even touched your breakfast!" He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Sorry Hermione." He replied sheepishly. Before he could say anything else, the mail arrived. The regular sounds of excitement from the first years filled the air. 'You'd think they'd be used to it by n-' Harry's thought was interrupted when a letter landed in his breakfast, addressed to him. He carefully opened it and read over the very neat writing,

Harry,

You won't know who I am from this letter but I suppose that's kind of the point isn't it. This is incredibly embarrassing but I just had to do something.

The point of this letter is to inform you of this small crush I seem to have developed, I'm not sure when it came about but all of a sudden when I looked at you time would seem to slow down, all that existed in those moments was you. I never imagined myself writing something this sappy but you cause little else to matter than my feelings and that is reflected in my thoughts and writings. I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm in love with you but I will say, this is the strongest I've ever felt about something and I hate myself for it.

Writing this letter disgusted me because I never knew I could sound so Hufflepuff, especially when it's addressed to a Gryffindor.

Sincerely,

You may never know.

Upon completion, he stared at the letter dumbly. He has gotten many letters from secret admirers but never did they sound so _at war_ with their emotions. They usually went on and on about how brave he was and how he's the chosen one and his defeat of Voldemort. This letter was different. This letter intrigued him, he wanted to know more.

He quickly cast a tracing charm on it but unfortunately this person was probably incredibly smart and included anti-trace charms. 'This should be interesting.' He thought.

...

Draco definitely did not watch the Gryffindor table when the mail came, and he did not notice that the look on a certain Gryffindor's face was not one of disgust like he had expected, but one of curiosity.

And, he was certainly not thinking about the boy in class when he was supposed to be paying attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, care to give us the answer?" A voice disturbed him from a particular daydream that was not school appropriate. He glanced at the board and almost sighed in relief, he may not have been paying attention but he was not an idiot. "The answer Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers*." He replied.

"Very good." This time Draco really did sigh in relief, if he had gotten it wrong, Pansy wouldn't have let him hear the end of it. 'I'm really gone for this boy, aren't I?'

...

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Draco continued about as normal, though with slightly gained confidence, began taunting Harry Potter once again. Sadly, he was not the only one to notice this change.

He walked into the Slytherin common room and almost turned around immediately. There sitting on chair in front of the entrance, legs crossed and knowing smirk on her face was none other than Pansy Parkinson, the girl that tormented Draco endlessly.

Proud of his own cleverness, Draco had decided to smirk back and voice this thought, which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"You twat, you should be nicer to me since obviously I helped you out." Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I admit I no longer want to strangle you for sending that letter but that doesn't make me want to be nice to you." He replied.

"Anyways, what do you plan to do from here? Go up to him in the corridor, slam him against a wall and snog him senseless? Shag him on McGonagall's desk?" She quipped. "Or perhaps something more subtle like writing him another letter?"

"Well I do rather like the image of shagging on McGonagall's desk," Pansy scrunched up her nose, "However, I think I'd prefer to stay in Hogwarts so I guess I'll settle for writing more letters."

"Damn you and your annoying wit for putting that godawful image in my head." Pansy stated dramatically, Draco just smirked in reply.

...

Harry was annoyed. It has been a week and he's been getting letters, similar to the first, every day. He didn't want them to stop. Quite the contrary, he found them quite charming actually, he just wanted to know who they were from. He was also growing increasingly upset with Malfoy, of course he just had to start being an annoying git again, right when something interesting was happening.

"Hermione, what do I do? You must have some idea!" He groaned. She has always been the smart one, but they've been thinking about this for _three_ days and she still has no ideas. Ron wasn't helping with his ludicrous suggestions either.

"Well, I've been analyzing the letters you have gotten and I think I can deduce what house they're in. However, I have not been able to learn anything else, as whoever it is, is taking great care not to reveal anything about themselves."

"That's fantastic! You can really narrow it down to a single house? You're bloody brilliant!" Ron mused, pressing a quick kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

"Well, in the first letter they weren't as careful as the subsequent ones. They stated it was very Hufflepuff of them to be writing these things and since this seemed to place a negative connotation on how romantic they were being, it obviously rules out Hufflepuff." She paused looking at the boys' bewildered faces, "The next house we can rule out is Gryffindor for slightly more obvious reasons."

"Because they were addressed me as a Gryffindor?"

"Precisely Harry, so that leaves Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Though they seem to have a negative opinion on both Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors so my money's on Slytherin." She finished, looking quite proud of herself.

"Oh bloody hell, of course it's a Slytherin, that's just your luck Harry." Ron said, though a quick glance at Harry told Ron he didn't care, Harry Potter was absolutely beaming.

"Hermione, you are brilliant!" He said happily, leaning over to give her a hug. "I think I'm going to write them back."

"What?! Mate, are you insane? How do you plan to do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll just write a reply and tell the owl to find who to send it to?" He said unsurely, "Do you think it'll work Hermione?"

"I think it is plausible, write out a response tonight and then when the owl drops off your next letter, you can ask it to bring the letter to whoever it came from." She stated.

"Hey, then Harry can just watch who the owl goes to."

"I don't think so Ron, this person is very clever, they must have given the owl strict instructions to bring any replies to them at a different time." With Hermione's thought in mind, Harry left to the boys' room in order to write his letter.

...

The next day, Draco was surprised when the owl he had been using to write to Harry came to him with a letter addressed to no one. He reluctantly accepted said letter, but before opening it he hesitated. 'What if it's cursed?' he thought, but as he stared down at the sealed envelope his curiosity got the better of him, 'to hell with it!' he thought as he quickly pulled out a letter with atrocious handwriting. He held his breath as he began to read:

 **Dear random person,**

 **I don't know who you are and my curiosity is eating me from the inside out. But, do not worry, this letter isn't going to be me just begging to know who you are, that's not important right now.**

 **I'm writing this as an acknowledgement and a thank you. I obviously got your letters (if you haven't figured it out) and frankly, I cannot stop thinking about them. You are beautiful with your wording and I am so incredibly flattered. I have never had someone go into so much detail. I have gotten letters from admirers yes, but those are so much different from your's. You seem to know me quite well as a person while usually people just like me for my status which is bollocks really. I'm amazed and intrigued and really hope one day you'll tell me who you are.**

 **By the way, don't freak out, there is no tracking charm on this or whatever and I just told your owl to bring this to you, I like a bit of mystery and discovering your identity would ruin that for me. I would like to know though, what gender are you? Not that it matters, either gender is ok really, I just think it would be easier to write you back if I knew.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Ps. Sorry this rambles on and is awkward to read…I'm not good with my words.**

Draco threw down the letter. 'Holy shit, Potter answered, was not expecting that' he thought. 'I need to find Pansy.' He got up from his chair in the library and went to the Slytherin common room, letter in hand.

...

"I don't see what the problem is, this is good isn't it?" Pansy sighed. She was just trying to enjoy her night when Draco came in and ranted to her for about an hour.

"Pansy, I don't think you heard me. He. Wrote. Back."

"And?"

"And, what the hell am I supposed to do now. This is supposed to help me get over this, and I can't bloody well do that when he responds and ignites the fire again!" the boy exclaimed, he was exhausted from trying to explain this to her.

"Look, why don't you just continue writing to him cause I know you Draco and you don't want that fire to go out completely, I can see it in your eyes. You are as curious about him as he is about you!" She yelled finally rendering Draco Malfoy speechless.

"But-"

"Just give it up Draco, besides I like you better when you don't ramble on about Potter this and Potter that. Now how about we get Blaise and have a few drinks."

...

"Hermione! It's a boy!" Harry Potter yelled quietly while walking into potions class.

"Harry, mate, by exclaiming things like that the school's going to think you have a child," Ron said shaking his head.

"Sorry, but I'm excited, I'm slowly narrowing it down!"

"That's fantastic Harry, want me to look at the letter?" Hermione asked. 'She's always so supportive of me-' Harry's thought was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Whatcha got there Potter? The weaselette writing you love letters again?" Malfoy teased.

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm in a good mood right now and don't need you to ruin it." Harry replied, noticing that for a split second the Slytherin seemed taken aback. As quickly as the emotion flitted across his face, it was gone and replaced with a small glare before Malfoy turned around.

Something about the reaction irked Harry and he soon found himself saying, "And, for your information _Malfoy_ , Ginny and I broke up a while ago."

Malfoy turned around and gave him a questioning look before very sarcastically saying, "Good to know Potter, I'm oh so glad you feel the need to fill me in on every aspect of your love life."

The look Draco was giving Harry suddenly got very intense and Harry could feel himself yearning. He wasn't sure what exactly caused this but he did know he was slowly giving in to the temptation. As he was about to act on it, Professor Slughorn walked in, breaking the trance.

Both the boys scrambled to sit in their respective seats while the class just looked on confused at what just happened. As Slughorn began to teach, hushed whispers fell across the crowd.

"Harry what was that just now?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry feigned innocence.

"You and Malfoy were just standing, _staring_!"

"I certainly wasn't staring, but if Dr-Malfoy was staring could you blame him? I'm irresistible!" Harry joked.

"Oh yeah mate, I'm sorry you have to find out this way but I'm totally attracted to you." Ron joked.

"I knew it! Hermione I'm sorry but your boyfriend is in love with me!" Harry sighed dramatically.

"Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"No sir," he replied hastily.

"They were just talking about how Ron is in love with Harry sir." Hermione supplied, the entire class started laughing.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating you," Ron stated with a sigh at her smirk.

...

Draco was irritable, 'How the hell am I supposed to get over that prat when he looks at me like that!' he wondered.

"I don't know!" Pansy exclaimed, exhausted from her best friend's rambling.

"Wh-, what? Wait, did I say that out loud?" Draco asked taken aback.

"Duh!"

"You're right about that look though, it was definitely weird, even for Potter." Blaise spoke up, ignoring Pansy's frustration.

"Why don't you ask him in a letter if you're that concerned?" Pansy groaned.

"Keep it down will you?" Draco hissed. 'The last thing I need is for Potter to hear!" Though as he thought about it, he realized it wasn't a bad idea.

...

On the other side of the great hall, Harry Potter was staring intently. He was just as confused as Draco was about that look earlier and was trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Harry, eat something! You've been staring at the Slytherin table for forty minutes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No I haven't" Harry replied not taking his eyes off the eighth year Slytherins but shoving a forkful of food in his mouth. Just then, Harry heard a very hushed utterance of 'Potter' in the silver haired boy's voice and his ears perked up.

He didn't hear much of the conversation but assumed it was some sort of agreement as both Parkinson and Zabini were nodding their heads along with Draco. Harry was just about to focus on his food once and for all until he heard the word 'letter'.

Normally, one would not think much of this word but for Harry, everything clicked at once. The notes, the stares, Draco being as annoying as ever, it was all connected.

Throughout the great hall everyone went silent as a very audible gasp could be heard coming from the Gryffindor table, followed by Harry Potter quickly rising from his seat and exiting, Hermione and Ron on his heels.

As Harry practically ran to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione and Ron were firing questions at him rapidly.

"What was that?"

"A gasp."

"Why?"

"I think I know."

"Know what?"

"Who my admirer is!" He replied turning around to face them.

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison. "Do tell." Hermione continued.

"Well…"

...

It has been a couple of days since Harry left the great hall quickly. Draco has yet to write the letter demanding an explanation for why Harry and 'Malfoy' shared such a heated look. He had it all planned out to make it sound as though it wasn't him and was finally heading to his room to write it.

As Draco approached the boys' dorm, he got a weird feeling that something wasn't right. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door to find a letter on his bed addressed to _him_. He reluctantly opened it, and the knot in his stomach grew.

 **Draco,**

 **You are probably wondering why you are currently holding a letter with such atrocious handwriting. Well, I just want to tell you that I know. I know, it's you who wrote me all those beautiful letters, it's you who might not hate me as much as I once thought and it's you who I have fallen for in the past couple of weeks. To tell you the truth I'm not 100% certain I have this right and I don't even care because it feels right.**

 **Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at midnight, I feel we have a lot to talk about. I'll be waiting**

 **.Harry Potter**

Draco stared at the letter and reread it a couple of times. 'This CAN. NOT. Be happening.' He screamed internally. 'This is definitely some cruel joke he's playing on me, there is no way in hell he can feel anything towards me. How the fuck did he even figure it out?' and with the thought that this would ruin his life, Draco just sat down on his bed and cried.

He cried for all the hours wasted writing the letters, he cried for the special precautions he took to not be found out, obviously in vain and he cried for his love for Harry Potter that will clearly never go away and most definitely can never be reciprocated. He doesn't want Harry's pity or to be pranked or made fun of, so he decided he just wouldn't go.

...

 _ALL NIGHT_ , that was how long Harry waited outside. He expected this, but he forgot that it would come with him being hopelessly tired the next day. He walked into breakfast twenty minutes late, dark circles under his eyes and hair disheveled. The first thing he noticed was the crowd staring, the second thing however, was a certain blonde very pointedly _Not Looking_ at him. He sighed, and sat beside his friends, intent on just eating and getting to class. Just because he expected Draco to be a no-show, doesn't mean it hurt any less.

...

At the Slytherin table, Draco had heard the crowd go quiet and noticed everyone staring at a point behind him. Knowing the only person to ever gain that much attention is Potter, he kept his back turned.

As he looked on at his awestruck friends, he noticed both Pansy and Blaise acknowledge his decision to not turn around and a moment of understanding crossed both their faces. He could _see_ the light bulb go off in their heads.

After three brutally long and painful minutes of silence, the crowd slowly started to get back to being boisterous and loud. A lot of the conversations were on the topic of Potter, which didn't help Draco's mood.

"Draco," Pansy started in a warning tone. He knew what was coming but decided to act naively.

"What?" He asked.

"You know exactly what! You were totally just Not Looking at Potter!"

"I wasn't Not Looking I just was not looking at him, there's a difference." He replied defensively.

"With you there is no difference and you know that!"

"Also, is it just me or does Potter look particularly awful today?" Blaise piped in. Draco couldn't help it, he turned to look at the boy.

He was met with a terrible sight. Potter's hair was even more unkempt than usual, his shirt and tie were not put on properly, he had charcoal black bags under his eyes and those emerald eyes, normally so full of life, looked as dull as those of the house ghosts'. Unable to help himself, Draco slightly gasped in surprise and quickly turned back to his friends.

Cursing himself silently for choosing such observant friends, he braced himself for the questions about to come.

"Explain." Was all that was said, accompanied with a burning stare.

"Not here." Was his reply as he got up and started walking towards the door. Pansy and Blaise quickly got up and followed, giving Potter a look as they passed his table.

...

After the initial flurry of questions from his friends and surprisingly honest answers from him, Harry was ready to just head up to his dorm and go to sleep. As he seriously contemplated this, he heard people leaving the hall in great haste and was surprised to see Draco and company speed walking out the door. His gaze following Draco all the way, he didn't notice the looks his friends were giving him. He was just hopeful that his plan would work.

"Remind me what you're doing again." Ginny wondered.

"I just wrote him another note and I'll send it." Harry replied still looking at the door.

"Also, I think you broke my brother earlier." She added. Finally, Harry turned back around to meet the horrified expression on Ron's face.

"Really Ron? It wasn't all that surprising if you ask me!" Hermione said.

"B-but it's Malfoy!"

"I think we are at the point where we can call him Draco."

"It's _Malfoy_! He made your life a living hell!"

"Made is past tense Ron, he's fine now." Harry said while yawning.

"Didn't you call him a prat like a few weeks ago?" Ron asked desperate to change his friend's mind.

"Things can change."

"Well… I guess as long as your happy." He said giving in. "But, if Mal- If _Draco_ keeps acting like a git and still refuses to show up, I won't hesitate to punch him."

...

"I don't understand you." Pansy sighed, she was exasperated. "Isn't this a good thing?"

"It would be if it was true, but it's obviously some kind of sick joke." Draco sounded absolutely defeated.

"Whatever, I hope you figure this all out." Blaise said sympathetically, "But, I'm going to class are you guys going to join?"

"I'm not really up for it," Draco admitted slowly starting to tear up but expertly hiding it. Pansy told Blaise just to go without them as she fully planned to stay back with him. No matter how annoying he is in this Potter situation, he _is_ still her best friend.

As they talked about anything and everything in the Slytherin boys' dorm, Draco could feel himself cheering up. They stayed in all day, laughing and drinking and reminiscing. Pansy was doing an effective job at distracting him from the core issue.

They had just decided to skip dinner when a light tapping sounded on the door. Pansy got up to answer it and as soon as she opened it, an owl flew in with a letter for Draco. Draco's breathe hitched in his throat as he pleaded for her to open it for him.

 **Let's try this again shall we?**

Is all the note read. Pansy looked at Draco who was absolutely in shock and uttered one short sentence.

"You should go."

Draco nodded in response and they slowly prepared him for the events about to occur.

...

Harry waited patiently for half an hour before he began to think Draco would not show yet again. He got out his broom and took to the skies flying at different speeds. The night air proved successful in calming his nerves and the stars were terribly relaxing. He felt his previous tiredness disapparating away.

As he flew around, forgetting about his troubles, Draco approached the Qudditch pitch hesitantly. Seeing no one there, his immediate thought was that it _was_ all a trick, but as he turned to leave he could make out a faint whizzing sound in the sky. He looked up and what he saw was absolutely breathtaking.

Harry Potter was flying up above. The wind flew by him, pushing his messy raven black hair hair off his face, exposing his forehead, the scar that started it all and those striking green eyes. He flew both quickly and slowly while performing tricks and laughing to the rhythm of the night. Overall he just simply seemed _free_.

Draco couldn't bring himself to interrupt, so he just stood there, _watching_. After several minutes, Draco couldn't stand just waiting around. He quickly went and retrieved his own broom and took to the air.

Careful not to fly where Harry could see him, Draco flew around, gazing at the stars and thinking of what was to come. How would the conversation with Harry go? He was not prepared to face the truth of his feelings. How would Harry react? As Draco worried about this, he got distracted and flew right into view of the person he had been avoiding.

Harry abruptly stopped flying, eyes widening. 'He actually came!' he thought excitedly as he flew over to the distracted Slytherin.

"Draco!" he softly called out, not wanting to scare the boy away. He wobbled slightly at the mention of his name before steadying his broom.

"Well Potter, I'm here, what do you want?" Draco spat a bit more viciously than intended.

"To talk?"

"Well go ahead and talk, I don't have all night, and I'm sure you don't either."

"Well, under normal circumstances I would disagree but seeing as I'm still tired from staying out waiting all night yesterday, you are right." He admitted. At his words, Draco warmed, 'had Harry really waited all night just for him? No, he must have just gotten distracted flying.'

"Anyways, before I start, it was you who sent the letters right?" Harry asked, breaking Draco out of his trance.

"What's it to you Potter? Looking for a good laugh? Then, yes, yes it was me you wanker!" He could feel his emotions and unease seeping into his words in the form of anger. He had never been able to control his emotions when he was feeling so much. 'Why am I like this?' he wondered as he noticed Potter clench his fist.

They were now barely hovering above the ground on their broomsticks. Not being able to contain his anger at how unreasonable Draco was acting at this moment, in such a sleep deprived state, Harry shoved him.

This quickly turned into a fight with insults and hits being thrown left and right when finally Harry shoved a bit too hard and they both went tumbling down in a tangled mess of limbs. They stared shocked at each other for a moment before both boys burst into a fit of giggles.

"You should've seen your face Potter, it was priceless!"

"Probably not as golden as your's Malfoy, reminds me of the time in first year when we were sent into the forbidden forest! You were so scared!" Harry replied trying (and failing) to hold in his laughter.

"Well it was a nice change to see your face in fear, after all the chaos being met with neutral expressions, I was beginning to think you weren't even human." He had meant it as a joke and Harry knew that but the other boy still answered back sombrely.

"Well, with everything that's happened, I guess I just got desensitized to the small stuff." A silence fell over the two as they just stared at each other. They were still tangled in each other's limbs and were both surprised to find how close their faces had become.

"I meant what I wrote Draco, I really have fallen for you and your love notes." Harry said quietly not breaking contact with the other's eyes.

"Clearly, since you stayed out all night waiting for me like a crazy person." Draco replied, eyes briefly flickering to Harry's lips before recovering eye contact.

"If by crazy you mean constantly thinking about all the things I want to do to you, then I'm definitely crazy."

Draco's breathe hitched for a moment before he boldly stated, "Why don't you." And with that, Harry's lips were on his own. The other boy tasted distinctly of treacle tart and was incredibly talented with his mouth.

...

A month has passed since that night on the Quidditch pitch and neither Harry nor Draco could be any happier. Harry had finally found what had been missing, not only from his eighth year, but his life in general. And Draco had finally found an outlet for his feelings that was _much_ more effective than a few letters.

As the happy couple sat in the Gryffindor common room discussing Draco's friends' love lives, or lack thereof, Ginny entered the room holding a recently opened letter.

"Do either of you know anything about this?" She asked the boys handing them the letter. Draco read on knowing full well who the letter was from but when she asked if they knew, he just smirked.

Ginny,

I noticed recently that Draco Malfoy's technique of writing these letters was rather effective. Despite heavy protest from a certain Slytherin girl that 'doesn't want to deal with this again' I finally grew some balls and decided to write to you. I have liked you for a while and hope these letters will help you see the good in me.

Sincerely,

A Friend

...

Blaise Zabini had never been one for sappy romantic gestures, he would normally skip all the tedious pining and just get straight to the snogging. However, Ginny Weasley never did fit Blaise's definition of normal.


	5. Pick me up

**Summary:** Draco uses pick-up lines to try and 'pick-up' a very dense Harry

 **Warnings:** Cringey pick-up lines (but who doesn't love those?)

 **Note: I know, I'm soo late and its only been 5 days. I had written this and forgot too upload it... And now I'm back in school so it's a little bit hard…but I will catch up I promise. At least this is a long chapter! I hope it's not too confusing to follow but it goes back and forth between present and Draco's memories. It's very fluffy and silly but it was fun to write!**

January 5th

"Hey Potter? Do you like bacon?"  
"Well ye-"  
"Wanna strip?"  
"Umm, I'm not hungry Malfoy"

The brunette said while walking away. The Slytherin just huffed and walked in the opposite direction. He has been using these dumb pick-up lines for a while now but Harry Potter is just seemingly so dense that he doesn't get that Draco was hitting on him. This may be due to the years of rivalry, but doesn't he know that things can change? 

It happened during the first week of eighth year. Draco had been feeling out of sorts since the end of the wizarding war, his actions weighed heavily on everything he did. He couldn't walk from one class to the other without hexes being thrown his way. He was starting to wish he hasn't returned to school when none other than Harry Potter got up during dinner to return his wand. Apologies were exchanged and Draco had felt a lot lighter. 

Since that day, not only has he been returning to normal and apologizing left and right, but he has been harboring a major crush for the wizarding world's saviour. 

It wasn't until Pansy said something that he had decided to act on it, utilizing these bad pick-up lines whenever he saw the other boy. 

But they weren't working. 

Every time the other boy was either utterly oblivious or just plain ignored him.  
For his first pick-up lines he had decided to write it on a note and give it to Harry in class. 

As Draco finished the last fold in the paper, he began to rethink again. Was this a bad idea? But seeing as he had spent all that time and effort folding the sheet of parchment in a shape similar to that of third year, he decided to just go with it. 

He nervously sent it flying towards Harry, who looked startled when it landed in front of him. 

He watched as the other boy looked around slightly, supposedly trying to see where the note came from, before shrugging and opening it. 

On the note was written, 'If you're reading this, you have really nice eyes, and can read, congrats on both.'. 

Harry sighed before glancing once more around the room. He genuinely did not know it was from Draco. 

As Draco watched on in annoyance he cursed himself slightly, of course the boy who lived constantly gets notes like this from his admirers. He needed to take a more direct approach. 

Draco frowned even more at the memory. If Harry had realized then, everything would've been so much easier.  
Draco had tried again a few days later but in person this time. 

"Hey Potter!" He said sauntering up to the shorter boy.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said tiredly. 

They were in the library and Draco had a perfect line to try.  
"Are you an overdue book? Because you've got FINE written all over you" he said lamely.

Harry pondered this for a second but didn't get a chance to reply because Hermione walked out from behind a shelf.  
"Did I hear something about an overdue book? Harry, have you not returned a book again? What did I tell you about-" Hermione lectured on and on. 

Noticing that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Draco just walked away, frowning at the glare Harry shot at him. 

Grumbling at these memories, Draco walked down to the Slytherin dorm. 

He was sitting on the common room couch when Pansy burst through the doors, yanking Draco off his seat and pulling him out the door. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, desperately trying to keep up with the insane girl.  
"Potter's in the library alone, this is your chance" Pansy said excitedly. 

He just sighed, Pansy had been trying to help since a few days in when she witnessed one of his failures. 

It was lunch time when Draco decided to act once more. He had a pick-up line that was a little more ballsy and direct and he was terrified. 

However, as he glanced over at the Gryffindors and saw the way Harry's eyes lit up while talking to his friends, he built up the courage. 

He promptly got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
The great Hall quieted some as everyone looked at the scene curiously. The hostility towards him had gone down quite a bit after his apologies. 

"Potter," at his name Harry turned to look, just as curious as everyone else.  
"One night with me and Moaning Myrtle will have to find a new nickname!" He stated confidently. A few people laughed in the Great Hall but most just looked to Harry to see his reaction. 

Everything was silent for a second as Draco bit his lip nervously. 

"Um, I don't get it." The entire hall either let out exasperated sighs or face palmed. "Why would she need a new nickname? And why would we even be together at night?" 

Harry continued to ask random questions as Draco just walked away and plopped down in his seat next to Pansy. 

"Wow, that Potter is so daft." She stated.  
"I know." Draco groaned in response resting his head on his arms.  
"Well, I've decided to help you!" She said pulling him up and walking out the great Hall. 

That day involved a lot of planning. It's also the day when pretty much the entire school began subtly helping Draco on his quest. 

He was incredibly confused at first when a second year Gryffindor told him their password but when he asked why she was helping, she responded, "I don't know, I think it's kinda cute that you have a crush on him! Also, he is a bit thick-headed when it comes to this stuff." Before walking off. 

They had almost reached the library at this point before Pansy stopped him to ask, which pick-up lines he's already used. 

He listed off a few and Pansy laughed at some. 

"Did you actually say, 'Are you a Dementor because you take my breath away'? After third year I'm surprised he didn't smack you." She managed to say between laughs. 

He just glared lightly in response, remembering just narrowly missing the other boy's hexes.

"Anyways, do you have one for right now?"  
"I think so."  
"Good then get in there!" She said pushing him through the library doors. 

He stumbled a bit but then stopped, taking a deep breath. This was never going to work, he had been ignored so many times. 

He slowly made his way to the table Harry sat at, practicing saying the pick-up line in his head. 

'Your hand looks heavy let me hold it for you' 

He finally reached the table. Harry looked up taking in the sight of the other boy.

"Draco," he acknowledged with a slight nod to sit down.  
Draco sat down and started his line, "Potter your ha-" he froze, did Harry just call him Draco? 

Harry looked at the boy again and smirked at the light blush on his cheeks, he was expecting and hoping for this reaction.

"Hey Draco, I heard that bed of yours is way too big for one person, mind if I Slytherin tonight?" He asked smoothly. 

Draco's eyes widened, did Harry Potter just use a line on him? 

He gave the boy a questioning look and was about to ask what he was saying when a pair of lips was on his. 

The kiss was smooth and sweet as Draco regained his motor skills and began to kiss back. Harry smiled lightly against Draco's lips before pulling away.

"My favourite was when Luna showed up." He said laughing.  
It took Draco a moment before he started laughing too. "Ya, maybe saying 'I may not be Luna but I sure do Lovegood' wasn't one of my greater ideas. 

The boys just continued laughing and talking about anything and everything as Pansy just smiled at them from afar. 

She quickly turned around and went to the Gryffindor common room before yelling, "It finally happened!" Which was followed by a cheer and a celebratory party.


	6. Match-O-Matics

**Summary:** Dumbledore plays matchmaker?

 **Warnings:** none except it kinda sucks

 **Note: First of all im horrible for not keeping up with this…I plan to catch up I promise…I was just in the middle of exams. Now, I love the way this story started but hate the way it ends. Also after the … it almost always switches pov between draco and harry.**

The Great Hall was silent, Dumbledore had just finished his speech and half the students were in awe, while the other's, like myself, were shocked.  
How does he expect us to fill out a dumb questionnaire in the midst of all this?  
The dark lord is back and a very real threat, I should know. We don't have time for Dumbledore to play matchmaker. Some of us have important things to do.  
After a few minutes of stunned silence Dumbledore stands up again to speak.  
"I forgot to mention it is mandatory as it will go towards your final marks." He said giving a couple students including me a pointed look.  
Damn him, I thought as an excited buzz swept over the whole room.  
Of course this school would get so excited about a compatability test, it's full of a bunch of hormonal teenagers just looking for their next shag.  
Almost everyone was excited aside from me and everybody's favourite hero, Harry Potter.  
I despised the boy, ever since he refused to be my friend, who knows, if he had accepted maybe things would have been different, maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this situation.  
I huffed and pushed out my chair before very pointedly walking out of the room.  
All of this is his fault.

"these compatibility tests will be charmed to find the people with the most chemistry and put them together." He finished.  
I gave our headmaster a look that said 'Are you out of your mind?'  
He quickly added, "I forgot to mention it is mandatory as it will go towards your final marks."  
I had to hold in a scoff, I don't really care about my marks when Voldemort is back and is obviously planning to kill me and plenty of other witches, wizards and muggles.  
As an excited buzz filled the air, Malfoy got up and left the Great Hall. Fully intent on following him to see what he was up to, I stood up as well. Before I could get anywhere, Dumbledore waved me over.  
"Ah Harry, I know this may seem strange at a time like this, but I thought we could all use something to lighten the mood."  
"I suppose that's true professor."  
"Also, proffesor slughorn seems very keen on this idea and if you participate it may aid us in getting what we need." He added quietly.  
I sighed, "of course sir."  
With that he gave me a smile and walked away. I guess this means I'm filling it out.

Do you play Quidditch, if so what position?  
"I don't understand why we need to actually fill it out if it's just going to magically find the people with most chemistry."  
"Come on Draco, it's good to take your mind of things." Pansy said. I sighed and just continued to fill out the stupid matchmaking quiz. "Besides, maybe you'll get someone you like." She hinted.  
"I don't like anyone so I fail to see how that's possible." She sighed in response.  
"Just keep telling yourself that lover boy." Blaise teased while walking over to us.  
I just glared in response, while I finished the last question.  
"There, I'm done, you happy?" I asked them before standing up and giving it to slughorn. He looked more and more delighted each time a student finished.

Today's the day the results are supposed to come out and I honestly couldn't care less, unfortunately the same can not be said for the rest of the school.  
Many many conversations about who they'll end up with have been going around. I have heard my name at least a dozen times already. Other popular names are any of the Weasley's and even Malfoy.  
Now, I will admit that he's not too hard on the eyes, however I feel for whoever ends up his partner because his personality is deadful.  
As I looked around the room, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Now students, I can see you're all very excited, as am I. However, before the mail comes in with your results, I must inform you that at least two feet of parchment must be written about this experience per group, including some information about your match. You will be paired together. As such, classes will be cancelled today in order for you to take time and get together with your match in order to discuss the project."  
As he finished his speech, the owls came in, dropping an envelope in front of each student.  
As everyone was opening them, squeals of excitement could be heard. Ron opened his beside me and just stared.  
"Who'd you get?" I asked.  
"Hermione." He said a bit disappointed. "Why is it Hermione? I have a girlfriend."  
Across the table Hermione looked confused but quickly said, "It's just those with the most chemistry right? Well, we have a lot of chemistry as friends and it probably just picked that up."  
Ron sighed, "yeah, you're probably right." Before getting up and walking to Lavender.  
I just rolled my eyes in response.  
"Who'd you get Harry?" Hermione asked.  
I looked down at the letter, "I haven't opened it yet."  
As I prepared to open it I heard an obnoxious voice, "What the fuck?!" It was Draco Malfoy, he looked appalled by the name on his card.  
'Poor girl that got stuck with that bastard.'  
I thought before opening the envelope and pulling out the card. As I read the name all I could do was stare as the name on the card stared back:  
Draco Malfoy.

Nope, this was not happening. I am not currently sitting in an empty classroom with my arch enemy. At least, I refuse to admit it.  
Not a word has been said as we both sit there glaring at each other. After a few more minutes he speaks up.  
"Listen, I know we hate each other and this whole thing is insane but I made a promise that I'd participate so whether you help or not, I need to write something down." I sighed.  
"Fine. I guess it doesn't hurt to just ask each other questions and write stuff down. But don't think I'm doing this for you, Pansy will kick my ass if I don't."  
"So where do we start?"

I hate to admit it but I'm actually enjoying myself, with MALFOY. The got is actually tolerable when he's not constantly insulting me.  
We've been talking for a while now, writing down stuff when it needs to be done but mainly just conversing.  
I've told him stories about the past couple years at Hogwarts (in moderation of course), he's told me stories of his childhood. He even let it slip that he used to look up to me, until I rejected him. Overall, we've been having a good time acting like friends.  
"I'm sorry." I blurt in the middle of his story about asking his parents for a brother for Christmas.  
"What?" He asks. I can feel my cheeks burn.  
"I'm sorry, for everything, mainly for rejecting your hand in first year, but still, everything."  
He stares at me wide eyed. Before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. Too shocked to kiss back, I just stay there until he pulls away.  
"I'm sorry too." He says before getting up and leaving.

It has been a long time since I kissed him, the war is over. He saved me from the fiendfire and if I thought I was gone on him before, was I mistaken. I can't stop thinking about him and as hard as it is for me to admit, I fell for that dumb griffyndor with the messy hair and striking green eyes. I just had to go and fuck everything up, I'm a death eater, he can never look past that.  
Someone's coming, I hear the footsteps. I quickly wipe away my tears and turn to face the person.  
It's him.  
He doesn't move to curse me which is a good sign, but he also hasn't said a word.  
"Fuck." He mumbles.  
"What?" He doesn't reply, instead closing the distance and pressing our lips together.  
When he pulls away he says, "I thought coming up here and seeing you for myself would clear my mind. The things you did were so horrible and I shouldn't feel this way. But seeing you just reminds me that you were lowering your wand, you didn't give me away, you were terrified. I'm sorry Draco Malfoy but I am in love with you."  
I don't say anything, instead just kissing him again.


	7. Metallic Blue

**Summary:** In the wizarding world, any crimes or malefactions committed by a person shows up on the skin in a swirly pattern of black ink. The larger or more frequent the crimes, the larger the patterns. As soon as you and your soulmate kiss for the first time however, these marks blossom into an array of colours, usually very bright and cheerful, though once signifying terrible things, once coloured people will look past it as it's then a sign of true happiness and love.

Draco Malfoy can't stand his abundance of marks, but he knows there is no one out there for him. Well, when paired with Potter for a potions assignment, will things change for the better?

 **Warnings:** none?

 **Note: OMG I wrote something I actually don't hate. I am obsessed with soulmark aus and decided I wanted to try to write one. Well, since all the normal things are taken this is what I came up with…it's a bit different but I think that's ok** **lemme know what you guys think, because I think it's kinda cute (also it's longer than most of my others)**

Draco Malfoy stared in the mirror. The intricate spirals of menacing black ink etched into his skin mocking him in a form of morbid beauty. Stemming from his chest, they curled down his arm cautiously flicking the edges of the dark mark displayed on his left forearm. He sighed, today was another day he would have to cover up. He knew others knew why he wore long sleeve shirts with high collars, he knew others whispered about what his skin would look like after all he's done. But, he didn't care.

Rumours were an easy way to hide behind the truth, for as soon as his shirt comes off, the truth of it all will come out. Once something to be only speculated about, everyone would look on in horror as the true nature of his crimes were brought to light.

He quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom, joining Blaise and Greg as they headed for their first class without so much as a mention of breakfast.

…

Harry Potter laughed along with his friends, as they ate breakfast with everyone else in the great hall. Though he was laughing, he stared enviously at the small pattern of multi-coloured swirls on Hermione's right hand. Serving as a delicate reminder of the love she has. He knew Ron had a similar pattern on his left shoulder, small and dancing with blues, greens and purples. He sighed, he was happy for his friends, but desperately wished to find something that real, that pure.

He knew it was too late for that, the many dark swirls on his lower back served as a constant reminder, he was anything but pure. The things he's done, he'd be lucky if there even was a soulmate left in the world for him.

He absent mindedly scratched at his side as he listened to his best friend tell tales of Quidditch with his mouth full of breakfast.

…

Potions is tough. Not only are all the seventh years and eighth years in the same class, Draco is also forced to sit behind Harry Bloody Potter. Not a single black mark on Saint Potter, even the universe puts Potter ahead, giving him special treatment like everyone else in the wizarding world.

"All right, today I will be picking your partners!" said the overly enthusiastic potions master and head of Slytherin house, professor Slughorn. He is yet another person who puts Harry Potter ahead of every other person.

He started reading out partner names while Draco Malfoy tuned him out. He faintly hears cheers and protests until he tunes back in at his name.

"Draco Malfoy and-" there was a pause as Slughorn scanned the room. "um, Harry Potter!"

Draco was surprised to say the least. He was about to bark out a protest when he felt someone sit next to him. He was again surprised, because the person now invading his space was none other than Harry Potter himself.

…

Potions is boring. At least in the mind of Harry Potter. This is why he doesn't care who his partner is, even if that person does happen to be Malfoy, he just wanted to get the class over with.

"These will be your partners for the next month as we are doing a project, a culminating activity if you will…" Slughorn was explaining.

This is when Harry started regretting his lack of protest. A whole month? With Malfoy? He wasn't sure he would survive.

He looked over to Malfoy who had a look of slight horror on his face, but he also seemed defeated. Harry thought that maybe he had finally just decided to go with it, much like he had, and hoped they just wouldn't kill each other before the month was up.

"I expect a lot of outside work to be done on this project, as such, McGonagall has given special permission for the rooming to be switched for the time being, hence why you are all with members of the same sex."

Harry looked around, noticing that this was true. Pansy Parkinson was with Hermione and Blaise Zabini with Ron. Knowing Slughorn he most likely was trying to promote some house unity with this project as well. He liked to play hero.

Harry sighed, this was going to be a long month.

…

Draco tentatively took a step in his new dorm. He was now sharing a room with the bane of his existence Harry Potter. He eyed the trashy red and orange quidditch décor, no doubt belonging to Weasley. He also eyed the mess surrounding the room and scoffed. He pulled out his wand and quickly tidied everything up. He was not looking forward to this.

…

Harry stepped in the dorm behind Malfoy and watched as he cleaned the mess and proceeded to sit on Ron's bed. Since the amount of students is significantly lower than previous years, after the war, it was decided that rooms were to be shared by only two students. Harry was lucky enough to be with his best friend, it is only unfortunate when Hermione and Ron want some alone time.

Harry sat on the bed across from Malfoy and just sat there for a few minutes. His robes were starting to get a bit uncomfortable and he decided that since they have the rest of the day off to work on these projects, he might as well get changed.

He stood and retrieved some muggle clothing from his trunk. He then started taking off his robes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Malfoy asked, in a tone that Harry would describe as horrified.

"Getting changed into more comfortable clothes." He replied slipping off his school shirt. He was now standing shirtless in front of his 'archenemy' Draco Malfoy.

He was not self-conscious, however as Draco didn't respond, Harry became painfully aware of the marks curling around from his back. He quickly put on his shirt without turning around in order to prevent Malfoy from seeing the marks.

Again, it's not cause he's self-conscious of the marks, in fact, pretty well all of Gryffindor house has seen them as he has a habit of going shirtless, but this is _Malfoy_. He would surely find some way to tease him.

"A little bit of warning would have been nice Potter, I did not need to see you half naked." Malfoy scoffed, luckily not commenting on the marks that can be seen from the front.

"Should probably get used to it, we're roommates now." Harry replied. Malfoy just scoffed in return, his cheeks colouring ever so slightly.

…

It's been a week and things have not been going so well for Draco. He's managed to avoid seeing Potter change or changing in front of him. Actually, he's managed to avoid Potter almost altogether. However, this means not much work has been done on their project. Though he's good in potions, he does need Potter's help to do good on this project and overall good in the class. His future depends on it.

He reluctantly pulls Potter aside after breakfast one Saturday.

"What do you want?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Well, Potter, I know you don't need to do well in classes as you have the world lined up down the street desperate for 'The saviour' to work for them," Potter opened his mouth to protest. "However, we do still have this project to do and believe it or not, people aren't dying for an ex death eater such as myself to work for them." Draco finished.

"Ok, wanna work on it today? I have no plans." Potter asked, making the smart decision not to comment on the things Draco just said.

"Alright." Draco said, shocked that he actually agreed. They walked side by side to the dorm to get the materials required before heading to the library.

…

Malfoy was fervently scribbling down notes as he read a book titled in a different language. Harry sat there, also with a book open, but not writing everything as he was incredibly bored. He just looked at Malfoy, studying him as he occasionally stopped to chew on the quill while reading, only to continue scribbling down whatever he could.

"Potter, staring at me is not advancing our project." He said, a slight hint of amusement in his tone.

"I know, but we've been working for three hours! Can't we take a break?" Harry whined.

"Alright, I guess, but only cause you actually agreed to work."

"Ok, cool." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, what _do_ you want to do when we graduate? I know you said people won't want to hire you, but I'm sure that's not entirely true."

"What does it matter to you?" Malfoy snapped in return.

"Nothing I guess, just trying to make conversation." Harry sighed. A few more minutes of silence passed and Harry was seriously considering getting back to work when Malfoy spoke up.

"I was thinking of becoming a teacher. I know I don't want to work in the Ministry as literally everyone there hates me, but I feel like teaching is manageable. Also, I like helping people, so the more I can do of that, in any way possible, the better."

Harry was speechless, he hadn't expected Malfoy to respond let alone for the response to seem so… _vulnerable_ and raw.

"How bout you Potter? Going to become an auror?"

"Well, that is what the world expects of me isn't it?" he sighed. "I'm not sure I could handle it though, not after the war. I guess I don't know what I want to do."

The look on Malfoy's face was that of genuine surprise before he broke into a small smile. Harry was stunned, Malfoy actually looked decent when he wasn't sneering.

The chatted like that, almost amicably, until it was time to go to the great hall for lunch. After walking down together, they broke apart heading for their respective tables.

…

The past week has been strange. Draco and Harry are seemingly a lot closer. There are still many insults passed between the two but they are still considered friends by most of the student population by now.

Being friends with Harry was all Draco had wanted since first year, so why did it feel so wrong. Blaise tried to convince him it's just because they've been enemies for so long. Pansy says he doesn't really want to be _friends_ with him, putting an obnoxious amount of emphasis on friends. He just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Today is the first day he and Harry would be putting all their research into practical use. They were going to make a potion. A sort of mix of polyjuice potion along with legilimency. It would hopefully allow a person's thoughts to be heard when transformed into them, thus removing the obstacle that is occlumency. Of course if it does work, it would be highly illegal, but the perks of having Harry Potter as your partner is that the law can be bent.

He approached the dungeons surprised to find Harry already down there waiting for him. They walked into the potions class (they had special permission to use it from Slughorn), and quickly got to work in getting the ingredients out.

Draco was about to start when he realized that the potion was quite messy, and he was wearing one of his good shirts. He mentally cursed himself for being so unprepared.

"Potter, can you do this part?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't question it. Of course he wasn't that lucky.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to chop the fluxweed?"

"W-well, I, um changed my mind. I want to chop while you mix." He said, wincing the nervousness in his voice.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" Potter asked.

"Nothing."

"Draco-" he trailed off.

"It's nothing Potter, just don't want to get my sleeves dirty." Draco snapped in response.

"Why don't you just roll up your sleeves?" Draco could hear how much he was resisting snapping back.

"Because I don't want to." He admitted quietly. Realization crossed Potters face as he looked down at his left arm.

"You don't have to if you don't want, but just so you know, I don't mind."

"What?!" Draco snapped again.

"The war is over Draco, hiding the Dark Mark isn't doing anyone any good. In fact wearing such warm clothes in such warm weather cannot be good for you."

"You don't understand, Saint Potter, it's not just the dark mark! You've heard the rumours, my soul marks, I can't even bear to look at them! Of course you wouldn't get it, your skin is probably clear of them!" he was getting hysterical. Potter just looked at him with disbelief.

"You really think I don't have any marks?!" He asked voice raising slightly, before he ripped off his robes and took off his shirt. Draco looked on, unsure of what was happening.

Once shirtless, Harry turned around, revealing many dark scars of black ink, staring menacingly at Draco. They curled up and down his back in large quantities. Draco's eyes traced over the pattern starting from the top of his back, he noticed how they curled around to Harry's front. So he hadn't imagined that? He then noticed that they dipped below his pant line.

He knew he should be feeling surprised, or scared, or confused but he didn't feel anything. He couldn't think straight. The one thought that went through Draco Malfoy's head as Harry Potter stood half naked in front of him is that he wanted to see more. Startled by this realization, he very audibly gasped.

…

Harry stood there, feeling very insecure under the watchful eyes of Draco. When he heard a gasp, he slowly turned around to a very red faced Draco. Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"I have done some awful things." He started slowly after a moment of just staring at Draco. He tentatively took a step forward.

"Like what?" Draco managed to squeak out as he took a small step forward.

"Maybe I'll tell you another time." Harry said taking another step forward. Eyes flicking to Draco's lips briefly. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't know why he wasn't repulsed by the idea of closing the space between them.

He didn't have time to question it because Draco walked around him and back to the cauldron.

"We have a potion to make Potter." He said with a very red face and very pointedly Not Looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and put his shirt back on. He went to switch jobs with Draco but was surprised to see he had rolled up his sleeves and was working on it. This caused him to smile slightly.

…

It was finally the day when they had to test their potion. They had just finished explaining the concept to the class and were preparing it for consumption.

"Who's gonna take it?" Harry asked.

They hadn't spoken about anything other than the project since the incident with shirtless Harry. Draco's cheeks coloured at the thought.

"I guess I'll take it, wouldn't want the golden boy dying because of a faulty potion now would we?" he joked. His eyes widened, he didn't know where that came from. Harry laughed lightly.

"Not like it'd be the first time I've died." he winked in response.

…

They hadn't spoken so easily since Harry foolishly ripped off his shirt to show him the marks left by the things he'd done. This has given him a long time to think about everything, but mainly Draco. He thought about why the idea of kissing the other boy didn't repulse him, and he's come to a pretty sound conclusion.

As they added one of Harry's hairs to the potion he thought about what was coming. Draco would be able to hear all his thoughts, he was going to hear everything Harry had been thinking for the past week. This terrified him.

"Ready?" Draco asked quietly. Harry nodded in response. Draco drank the potion and the class watched as he transformed into Harry. Time to test it.

' _Can you hear this?'_ Harry thought.

…

"Can you hear this?"

Draco's eyes widened it had worked. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, someone ask me a question and I'll think of my answer, we'll see if Draco can get it." Harry explained. This was so weird.

"What's your favourite colour?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't need to hear Harry's thoughts to know it was-

'Green.'

"Green?" Draco asked confused. "I thought it was red?"

Harry just shook his head.

"Why don't I write something down and you think it over and we'll see if Draco can get the message?" Slughorn suggested. He handed Harry a scrap of paper.

'Eclectic Earworms Eat Earwax.'

Draco repeated it. This went on for a while, people would ask questions and Harry would answer them in his mind.

As the hour was almost up, Draco prepared to change back. The questions had died down and they were stating the conclusion of the project when Harry looked him straight in the eyes.

'I love you.'

Draco's eyes widened, "w-what?" he said before he felt the effects of the potion wearing off and he changed back.

…

Soon Harry was no longer staring at himself, but Draco Malfoy. A very surprised and very confused Draco Malfoy.

"What?" he asked again. The class looked on confused.

Harry struggled to find what to say. When he couldn't think of anything, he decided maybe words weren't the right thing in this situation. He walked up to Draco Malfoy and kissed him, right there in front of the class. He heard a chorus of 'whats' but he didn't care because Draco Malfoy was kissing him back. After about 15 seconds, they pulled away.

Harry felt his back tingle and by the look on Draco's face, he could feel something similar. He rolled up his left sleeve ignoring the gasp from the class and looked down at the marks. Harry also looked on.

Everyone was mesmerized as the swirls surrounding the dark mark coloured in various shades of gold, bronze and silver. It was magnificent, the metallic colours reflected the light making it pop even more. The class gasped as Draco and Harry just stared. The dark mark also began changing, gaining colour much like the soul marks, the evil left behind by Voldemort himself was becoming the most gorgeous shade of metallic blue Harry had ever seen.

Draco smiled and quickly pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered voice barely above a whisper. They stayed like that until they were interrupted.

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy, your project was very well done and very informative also I am very happy you have found each other but can you please take your seats so we can let another group go." Slughorn said, with a smile.

Both Harry and Draco walked wordlessly to their seats.

…

As Draco sat down next to Pansy, he noticed a triumphant smile adorned her face.

"I told you, you didn't want to be his _friend_." This earned her a light punch on the arm, and a smile.


End file.
